


Morning Coffee

by shatteredhopexo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhopexo/pseuds/shatteredhopexo
Summary: A coffee machine, some smut and a golden retriever. What else could you want?
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> First things first. Yes, these are real people. If you're not comfortable with that then this isn't the fic for you.  
> Secondly, I haven't proof read this properly but when it comes to fics, I can't work on them over multiple days. It's all or nothing for me so if there are any mistakes, I apologise.  
> Thirdly, thank you for taking the time to click and read. i really appreciate it. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Morgan Rielly was not a morning person. He would happily lie in bed for hours, sleep in after a big game the night before and stir naturally to the birds chirping outside of his window. However, on this rainy morning in Vancouver, that was not the case.

He stretched out, expecting to find Tessa still fast asleep next to him (because if he didn’t like mornings, she absolutely hated them), though she was nowhere to be found. He opened one eye, then another and then blinked rapidly at the unwelcome intrusion of the light streaming through his curtains. The space in the bed next to him lay empty, still warm with her absence. The covers on her side pulled back and bare. Morgan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow and starred at the door leading to the bathroom. It was open and his green- eyed girlfriend wasn’t hiding away in there. He sat up then, leaning on his elbows when a noise alerted him to her location.

“Oh for fuck sake,” he heard her curse and a banging noise swiftly followed. Morgan squinted then, trying his best to determine what she was up to. She was quiet for a few moments before soft mutterings (and one or two more curse words) were heard from the direction of the kitchen. It was at this moment when Morgan decided it was about time to get out of bed, despite the time, and discover what she was up to.

He padded down the stairs and then turned towards the direction of the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear yet another bang and what sounded like a defeated sigh. When he walked in, he was greeted to a sight that he would never tire of seeing. Tessa was dressed in nothing but his white Nike hoodie that seemed to drown her slight, petite frame. Her beautiful, freckled legs were on show and her short hair was scraped into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her back was to him and she was unaware of his presence in the room. Maggie, his golden retriever was at her feet, her head resting on her paw. Maggie’s eyes lifted and met his, though she made no effort to move from Tessa’s side (something which Morgan would take up with the dog later).

Tessa’s hands were braced on the counter, her back hunched and tense. “This pile of shit,” she muttered under her breath and hit, what Morgan would presume to be his coffee machine, lightly on the side. Morgan started walking towards her yet she was still oblivious to him and what he was about to do. 

Suddenly, Morgan was flushed behind her, his hands coming to rest on her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. Tessa jumped slightly but quickly relaxed into his soft embrace.

“What are you doing?” Morgan whispered and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

“Trying to figure out this damn machine,” Tessa replied and sighed, her frustration starting to show on her face. Considering all the social media posts, his girl wasn’t too keyed up on technology, or coffee machines for that matter.

“I mean, what are you doing wearing my jumper? Have I finally converted you to the dark side?” Morgan jokingly said as he bunched up her (his) jumper in his hands.

“It was the first thing I grabbed this morning and no, you haven’t converted me at all. Adidas will always be the superior brand. I just didn’t really fancy walking around your house naked,” Tessa shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the coffee machine once again.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Morgan whispered and released the material from his grasp. He lifted one hand from her waist, the other staying firmly put in its place as he reached around her to come into contact with his coffee machine. “Here, let me help,” he said as he grabbed her coffee mug which sat next to the machine and put it in place.

“I don’t understand why it can’t be easy to work these things. I just want my coffee,” Tessa pouted and then turned around in his arms, her back pressed against the counter, her legs tangled with his. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, just as the machine behind her started to work its magic. “Thank you,” she went onto her tip toes to press a quick kiss to his lips, one hand coming up to rest on his cheek, the other firmly around his neck.

“I know my girl can’t start her day without her coffee,” he replied and leaned down to press another kiss to her soft lips. Tessa moaned softly, a sound of pleasure erupting from her throat as she surrendered into him, welcoming him fully into her embrace. She pulled him impossibly closer, her arms hooking around his neck and his hands running up and down her back. He kissed her like she was the answer to every wish he’s ever had. Tessa felt the electricity run down her spine, her lips tingling with excitement and her heart rate increasing and pounding away safe inside her chest.

Morgan took a step back from the counter, making sure to pull Tessa with him as his mouth continued to wander and explore. He loves finding out new things about Tessa, what makes her yearn, what excites her and what causes her pleasure. A simple flick of the tongue, a soft caress of her cheek, his hands applying pressure in a certain place are all things that he’s learnt in the last few months. His hands were roaming across her back and then they started to travel further. Further down and down until his hands were on the back of her legs, prompting him to lift her with ease into his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his middle, a connection made even stronger between them.

“Please don’t stop,” she whispered breathlessly before diving back into the kiss, her core aching and throbbing with an unmatched desire. Morgan didn’t need to be asked twice, though he was becoming hyper aware that she was indeed, wearing nothing underneath his hoodie. As he hands came up to rest underneath her bare ass, a rush of excitement coursed through his body. He turned around and headed straight for the island that was situated in the middle of his kitchen.

When she was put down onto the counter, Tessa shivered slightly at the contrast of the cold countertop with the heat radiating from her body. She broke away from the kiss and her hands went down to his boxers, a prominent bulge was already making itself known. She pushed the fabric straight down as his hands came to where his hoodie was bunched up around her waist. With one smooth pull, the sweatshirt came up and over her hair, leaving her bare from top to bottom. Morgan’s hands came up to her hair and released it so that her brown locks cascaded down to rest on her shoulders, the hair tie discarded in the opposite direction.

“Where do you want me?” Tessa asked as Morgan pushed on her stomach gently. Tessa took that as her answer as she lay down on the counter, goosebumps appeared on her skin as it came into direct contact with the cool surface.

“Whichever way you’ll have me,” Morgan replied with a smile as his eyes wandered over the sight before him. There she was, a strong, powerful woman who brought so much light, love and happiness into his life, who was so beautiful both inside and out. He took a moment then to revel at the fact that she was his, all his, and nothing but his. He wasn’t primal like that. He never liked the idea of owning a woman or a woman being “his”. But, when it came to Tessa, he just felt lucky that she chose to stand by his side in this thing called life.

His hands went underneath her body and tugged her closer to him, her legs draped over the counter, her body on the edge. She was at the perfect height for him. Morgan took his cock in one hand and pumped twice. He was already half hard and the fun had hardly begun. With his other hand, it pushed lightly on Tessa’s legs to separate them further as a sigh escaped from her mouth. A smirk graced his features as he let go of his cock then leant down to explore her further. He licked his lips before he dragged his tongue over her clit. He paused before going again, pushing and pulling his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. A delicious moan escaped Tessa’s lips which had him smiling against her. That was another thing that he loved; how she was so put together and eloquent for the majority of the time, but in moments like this, moments that he had a front row seat for, she has the ability to let herself go and be truly free. He started getting quicker, applying more pressure, sucking and twisting and was more spurred on when Tessa’s hands threaded into his hair, pushing him further down. He didn’t need to look up to know that she was on the edge. With one more flick of the tongue, Tessa’s whole body tensed, her legs trapped Morgan’s head in place and her mouth fell open. One hand left his hair and came to rest on the counter next to her face, her elbow bent. The other slowly released him and fell naturally on her lower stomach. As she came back around to reality, she was conscious of her breathing about how it seemed to fill the room. She then noticed her boyfriend, smirking at her from between her legs.

“Morgan, I need you,” Tessa said between breaths. Morgan stood up, rested one hand on her belly to keep her still, the other took his cock into his hand once more. He pushed his hips forwards so that the tip brushed through her folds, her juices coating him in the process. “Morgan, I love you okay. But please, no more teasing,” Tessa twitched, her hands reaching down and around his back, pulling him towards her.

He quickly stepped out of his boxers and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes trained on stunning green orbs, as he brushed through her folds once more before pushing his hips forward, his cock disappearing into her safe haven.

They both moaned, Morgan’s eyes trained on the features of Tessa’s face. He could tell she was still sensitive just from how hard she was clamping down on him. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to the welcomed intrusion, before slowly pulling back out so that just the tip was inside of her. He repeated this motion several times; slowly pushing in, prolonging the pleasure before inching his way back again.

Once he felt Tessa relax, he knew it was time. He pushed inside her again, deeper this time but he didn’t pause or wait. This time, he’s relentless with his desire. He thrusted deeper and deeper and deeper still. Tessa’s hands came to rest on the edge of counter, her knuckles turning white with pressure.

“I want to make you feel good,” he ruts as he straightened his back, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer towards him, meeting each of his strong strokes in a hazy chase to reach the desired finish.

“You are,” Tessa repeated this several times over. “You are, you are, you are.”

Morgan could feel it now, edging his way ever closer to oblivion. Though he knew he wanted Tessa to be there with him as well. He slammed harder into her aching pussy, one hand lifted from her waist and landed on her mound. He started rubbing small circles into her to bring her with him.

“Oh god Morgan,” Tessa practically screamed as her legs wrapped around his body. “I’m so close.”

“I am as well,” he grunted. Tessa reached down between him and ever so gently wrapped her hand around his cock as he was thrusting inside of her. “Shit,” Morgan breathed heavily as his hips started to stutter and snap against hers. He stilled, pushed flushed against her and coming with a low, harsh growl.

The throbbing of his cock and his come which coated her walls had her falling with him, her legs shaking around him, her eyes rolling back into her head, her mouth left open in what it can only be described as a state of pure ecstasy. Morgan leant down and peppered small kisses over her sweat covered body; starting at her collarbones, moving over her breasts, over her sternum and tugging at her piercing, before coming to a halt. He was still situated inside of her, but he was quite happy to just ‘be’ in this moment. He felt Tessa’s fingers thread through his hair which forced him to look up. She had the softest smile on her face, her cheeks were slightly flushed. She pulled him up to meet her lips.

The only thing that could be heard over the top of their heavy breaths, were Maggie’s paws tapping along the laminate floors with a certain Nike hoodie in her mouth. Tessa’s coffee was there, still steaming away under the machine.


End file.
